Coming Home
by JesSilver106
Summary: *One Shot/DeanxOC* Dean comes back from Hell, and he's been missing his girl. Time for him to come home.


One-shot between Dean and reader. If this gets taken down it'll be on my Archive of Our Own (I'm trying to get one under the same user, just have to get everything cleared first :)*

Sam grabbed his brother's arm, blood oozing from Dean's forearm where Sam had cut him with the silver knife. "Alright, we good now?" Dean grinned up at his baby brother. Sam grabbed him, holding him tight.

"I missed you Dean." He blinked away tears behind his brother's back.

"You too Sammy." They broke away. Dean scanned the room for any sign of his girl. "So where's Y/N?"

"Uh, to be honest, I don't know. Haven't seen her for two or three months. She was hunting a wendigo last I checked." Sam grabbed a duffel and started packing.

"You aren't with her?" Dean's green eyes were clouded in disbelief.

"No. She, uh, needed some time. We both did. It wasn't easy, Dean."

"Yeah exactly, that's why she needed you. And you needed her." He shook his head. "C'mom. Let's go get her."

"My baby…" Dean ran a hand along the Impala's side. "You took care of her right?"

"Yeah Dean. I knew if I didn't you'd be turning in your grave." He laughed as Dean brushed the leather seat.

"Oh. I missed her." Baby's engine purred to life. Reaching in front of Sam, he popped open the glove box, grabbing his box of cassettes. Punching in a tape, "The Boys Are Back In Town" roared over the speakers. "I'm telling you, Sammy. We're back. The boys are back." Sam smiled over at Dean, for once patronizing him by turning up the music.

Dean hit the steering wheel, singing along to Thin Lizzy. Sam texted you, telling you to meet him at a roadhouse a couple hours away.

You sat at the bar, tossed back a shot. Some idiot laughed behind you, boasting that no one could beat him at pool. You scoffed, grabbed a beer from the bartender, and headed over to the fool.

"Hey sweetheart," He smirked down at you. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I heard you're just the best at pool. Can you show me how to play?"

"Girl, I can show you a lot more than pool." He brushed your hair away, stroking your cheek.

"Why don't we make it interesting then? I'll play you, to learn what it's like to play with the big leagues. If I win…" You thought for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate award for ridding the bar of this a-hole. "...if I win, 300 bucks, and as many rounds as I want."

"And when I win?" He grinned, biting his lip.

"We'll take this bet back to your place?" You grinned up at him, trying to look as suggestive as possible, and succeeding. He smirked and nodded. God, that was easy.

After twenty minutes, you were calling out "eight ball, straight ahead". To be fair, he did play a good game of pool. But he hadn't been playing since he was ten, much less hustling since he was fourteen.

"What do you say we head black to my place anyway, sweetheart?" He smiled hopefully at you as you counted out the money.

"Awww that's so sweet." Your smile dropped with falsity. "You know what I say?" You place a hand on his chest, leaning in close. "Drinks all around." You pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart." You'd turned around, about to grab a beer, when a familiar voice called out.

"I'd like a shot." Chills ran over your body when you saw him. Dean. It took all your strength not to run straight to him and jump on him, but you forced yourself to play along.

It took a second for you to talk."Same bet?" You managed to breathe out. God, you missed him. Even as your head spun with questions you had to smile. This was just like him.

"Yeah, why not? I'd like to say I'm pretty good at pool." Your mind flashed to the nights you'd watched Dean hustles hundreds of dollars, multiple watches and class rings. He moved past you to rack up the balls.

Your last game you won easy, but this game took over an hour, each of you sharing looks over the table. At one point Dean moved behind you, brushing his hand against the small of your back. You gasped, heart skipping a beat. You looked up at the bar and saw Sam, the question evident on your face. Is he Dean? Sam smile and nodded, and your heart broke.

"Eight ball. Corner pocket." Dean looked at you, biting his lip and raising his eyebrow before knocking the ball solidly into the pocket. After a second, he threw the cue behind him. You dropped yours as he grabbed you around the waist, lifting you up and spinning you. Seating you down, he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his cheek to yours. "Hey, Y/N," he breathed into your neck.

"Is this real? Is this you?" Your voice broke, worried it was just another dream.

"It's me, love."

"How-"

"Shh. Don't question it. Not yet. Just kiss me." He pushed you up against the wall, pinning your arms over your head and kissing you hard. You kissed him back, laughing as you did. After a minute he scooped you up, locking his hands under your legs. As he buried face into your neck, you wrapped one hand around him, the other running through his hair. He lifted you over to the abandoned pool table, gently laying you out and holding your hips down and kissing and biting you lips, cheeks, and clavicle.

"Dean…" He moaned as you murmured. "Dean, we gotta- gotta get a room…" You glanced over at the bar. Sam had turned away, but others were watching. Some men raised their beers to Dean, while girls watching on in jealousy.

"I like where your head's at, sweetheart." Dean whispered into your ear.

The next morning you woke up on your side. Dean had each arm wrapped around you, hands latched onto your hips. You could feel him, hear his deep breathing, smell the sweat mingled with shampoo. This felt like him. This didn't feel like a dream. But then again it never did and yet you always woke up alone and in tears. "Dean," you spoke quietly, worried that the perfect night would fizzle out and you'd be left alone again. "Dean."

"Mm, yeah baby?" He tightened his grip around you as he woke up, voice clouded with sleep. You rolled over and he grinned at you, running his thumb over your cheekbone and under your chin.

"Is this real? Are you really back?"

"Yeah. I don't know how. But I'm really here." You smiled and he wiped a tear from your eye.

You brushed a hand over his left shoulder. "Think this has something to do with it?"

"Yeah… probably."

"Think maybe we should look into it?"

He smiled, bit his lip, pulled you on top of him. "I can think of something better to do…" You laughed as he kissed your neck.

"You're never leaving me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."


End file.
